1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office the present invention is believed to be found in the General Class entitled, "Metal Working" (Class 29) and the subclass entitled, "means to assemble or disassemble fluid operator" (subclass 252).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand held or small portable hydraulic units in which cylinders are utilized and moved or manipulated by handle means or motorized to provide pressurized hydraulic flow are well known in the prior art. A hydraulic actuated cylinder disclosing a hydraulic body repair tool for automobiles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,713 to Countryman as issued Aug. 6, 1935. A pulling tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,519 as issued on May 30, 1978 to Durgan. A bearing brace and removing tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,254 to Fairfield as issued on Feb. 14, 1961. Hydraulic jacks with pivoted jaws are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,943 to Powell as issued on Aug. 29, 1967 and a quick acting jack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,142 to Friesen as issued on Apr. 3, 1962. In these and other apparatus known to the applicant a hydraulic cylinder is actuated by a hand lever or a small electric motor.
In the present invention the small hydraulic cylinder is also contemplated as being actuated by a lever or a small electric motor. The piston rod of the cylinder has a threaded end on which is attached or mounted one of the several components which may be used for various jobs such as expanding tubing, inserting or withdrawing sleeves or for a quick acting jack. This cylinder may also be employed to move a hydraulic knock-out.